Todo por una cebolla
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: —Y a todo esto —carraspea— ¿por qué tanto interés en lo romántico, uh? Stan vacila unos instantes antes de responder, realmente Kyle no espera algo así. Es como un balde de agua fría. "P-porque quiero salir con alguien". Ah. Un balde tan enorme como el jodido océano atlántico. *BL*


**Renuncia:** todo de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, excepto Kenny, él es mío.

 **Prompt:** Fortuna [minivicios]

 **N/A:** publicando otro fic viejo editado que desapareció de mis archivos por la dimensión desconocida y los caza fantasmas (¿?) algo así como un fluff. ¡Gracias por leer!, o lo que sea.

* * *

 **P** ara nadie es sorpresa que Stan Marsh se convierta de repente en uno de los rompecorazones más conocidos en todo el pueblo, desde su ruptura oficial con Wendy en sexto grado, cuando ella sucumbió al poder _persuasivo_ de Cartman y él se sumió —como era de esperarse— en una de sus (ya) típicas fases depresivas. (Quemando el oso de felpa de su aniversario y escuchando un repertorio completo de Taylor Swift.

— Es que sólo ella conoce mi dolor —se excusaría, borracho y dolido).

Desde entonces, y transcurridos los años, parece que el amor nunca ha vuelto a tocar su puerta —ni hecho amago de romper una ventana, o algo—. En realidad, que Stan no tiene intención de abrirle, sin importar que chica se le declare y cuán corta sea su falda o apretada su blusa.

Conforme avanzan de grado el resto de compañeros y conocidos acepta su derrota, Stan no tendrá pareja en un largo tiempo. Y, por consecuencia, aquello acarrea una cruda verdad y descubrimiento.

Son escasos sus reparos en decir que «no», fuerte y claro.

Lo cierto es que Stan (a veces tiende a ser desconsiderado sin intención) no mide sus palabras, mucho menos se entera de cuán hirientes o halagadoras resultan.

Los únicos que parecen no notarlo —o sencillamente lo ignoran porque así lo quieren, como sentimentalista exagerado y vegetariano orgulloso— son él, Kenny y Cartman. El cuarteto invencible. Los raros un poco más normales que el resto. Los chicos que, estúpidamente, se dejan convencer por el inmortal para tomar el taller de cocina.

 _Porque será divertido_ , asegura Kenny.

¿Cuán divertido resulta aquello?

(Nada. Sería más guay y gratificante saltar de un acantilado, comenta amable Cartman).

Es que ahora usan ridículos delantales y las compañeras femeninas no dejan de cuchichear entre sí. Y para Kenny no hay ningún problema (traidor, refunfuña Kyle) pues coquetea con algunas; para Cartman tampoco, cocinar resulta su talento oculto recién descubierto (culón suertudo); pero con él, las cosas son... distintas.

Tiene que aguantar a su súper mejor amigo quién fue picado por un bicho extraño que lo incita a comportarse igual que todo un retrasado imbécil.

Y no es que Stan sea estúpido ni nada —a decir verdad es listo, no brillante ni un genio pero sí listo, y tiene unos ojos tan... espera, no—. No obstante, en los recientes días anda un poco (muchísimo) insufrible. Casi como, como un _enamorado_.

— ¿Ky —pronuncia éste con lentitud— te has enamorado alguna vez?

Sí, ahí está de nuevo con eso.

Kyle suspira con fastidio por quinta vez en la clase y mira a Stan, que se encuentra a su lado y juguetea distraídamente con una cuchara. El amor, el amor. Stan no habla de otra cosa que no involucre de por medio al sentimiento, que hasta donde Kyle tiene claro, no le interesaba volver a sentir.

Broflovski comienza a replantearse la cordura del chico.

— No Stan —responde— ya te dije que Rebecca me gustó una vez, pero nada más.

— ¿De verdad? —le cuestiona él con un extraño brillo en sus orbes azules.

— De verdad —repite Kyle, y vuelve a coger el sartén en que preparaba las verduras fritas.

Stan suelta la cuchara y se yergue a su lado, aparentando que presta su atención al recetario de enfrente y no a él.

Sin evitarlo Kyle arruga la nariz. Sencillamente no logra comprenderlo. Es imposible que Stan aceptara la confesión de una chica, ¿cierto? No es como si le afecte, sin embargo ellos no se guardan secretos entre sí. Si ese fuese el caso —que no puede—, Stan lo diría.

Así tan claro como es.

— ¿Pero de verdad, nunca jamás te has sentido vacío si esa persona no está a tu lado? —al oír la voz de Marsh en su oído Kyle pega un brinco, logrando contener un grito que llamaría la atención de todos.

Avergonzado lo fulmina con la mirada.

(Desea que le explote la cabeza, o se le prenda el sentido común, por lo menos).

— ¡Mierda, que no!

Y Stan frunce el ceño, disgustado.

— Eso es imposible, debiste enamorarte de mínimo una persona, ya vamos en tercero de secundaria Kyle.

Por un instante casi olvida que Stan no solo es directo al hablar, sino insistente. Demasiado para su gusto siendo sincero. Aunque gritar no soluciona nada.

Intentando calmarse Kyle gira sobre sus talones con brusquedad, dándole la espalda, y suspira.

(Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate. Recuerda las sesiones de control de ira que pagó tu madre, Sheila, después de que tiraras el calefactor por las escaleras desde el segundo piso. La broca que se armó).

Se relaja.

Bien. Lo admite. Él no es del tipo soñador, no como los otros.

Kyle se siente genial con las chicas, sí, pero como amigos. No se imagina sosteniendo una relación con ninguna de ellas en un futuro, o más extremo aún, vistiendo un smoking negro en una capilla. Aunque si le preguntan de otra forma quizás algo menos específica, si Stan tiene curiosidad en saber si él se asume ridículamente deprimido cuando no ve a cierta persona o si su corazón late aprisa en su presencia con cierto cliché, por supuesto, hay de hecho alguien que le provoca sentirse de ese modo.

No se imagina entre sus brazos constantemente ni riendo con efusividad o corriendo por prados de girasoles bajo el abrigo de un cálido cielo. No. Nunca. Sólo que se observan un tiempo algo más largo que el promedio y se sonríen mutuamente y saben que se quieren y morirían por el otro y..., y entonces el sueño acaba en una pesadilla, porque quien lo vuelve loco no es otro sino el mismo Stan.

Nadie lo sabe, excepto Kenny quien juró no hablar al respecto al verse amenazado por un muy irritado judío de Jersey —aunque Kyle no nació ni vivió ahí, más no es el caso—.

Y si no se declara abiertamente como gay es por tres razones. Uno, que no lo es (tiene la hipótesis de que es más como bisexual). Dos, que Stan no descansaría hasta descubrir por quién cambió de bando. Y tres, Cartman lo jodería el resto de su existencia.

Además, no hay pruebas contundentes de que sea homosexual, puede ser una de las tantas incertidumbres de la adolescencia, _curiosidad_. O como dice, le gustan niños y niñas.

O simple y mera curiosidad. Tal vez. Después de todo.

— Stan, deja de mirar mi trasero y ponte a picar la cebolla —espeta de mala gana y exaltando a su amigo, quién suelta una risita nerviosa y niega su absurda (y cierta) afirmación.

Al darse la vuelta de nuevo Kyle lo nota más intranquilo y distraído que de costumbre.

¿Y si, de verdad, le dio una oportunidad a una chica cualquiera?

Su estómago se le retuerce de solo considerarlo.

— Stan, tú–

— ¿Kyle, piensas que el amor es estúpido o sencillamente no tienes la intención de querer a nadie en un ámbito sentimental más íntimo? —lo interrumpe.

Kyle ladea la cabeza sin comprender.

— ¡Pero qué cosas dices! Ver el Titanic con tu madre y Shelly te ha atrofiado el cerebro —refuta. Stan sostiene el cuchillo, más no parece dispuesto a usarlo—. ¡Y pica ya esa jodida cebolla! No quiero que el culón cocine más platillos que nosotros.

Por Abraham, se da cuenta de que debió hacer equipo con Kenny, siquiera Bebe.

A ese paso Wendy y Cartman acabarán antes la comida.

¿Por qué insiste en pasar tanto tiempo con Marsh?

 _Porque lo amas_.

Alega una vocecilla en su interior.

 _Ugh_.

Stan lo observa confundido.

— ¿Tienes fiebre, Ky?

— ¡No! solo hace un poco de calor aquí. Ya sabes, es verano —miente abrupto. Luego maldice a su yo interno y—. Y a todo esto —carraspea— ¿por qué tanto interés en lo romántico, uh?

Stan vacila unos instantes antes de responder, realmente Kyle no espera algo así. (Es como un balde de agua fría).

— P-porque quiero salir con alguien.

— Ah.

…un balde tan enorme como el jodido océano atlántico.

Mierda.

— Que suertuda.

— Ese es el punto Kyle.

¿Cuál, restregárselo en la cara?

Qué gran genio, de verdad. Le nominaría para el premio Nobel del Conocimiento.

— No es una chica.

Kyle va a gritarle de nuevo cuando repara en lo recién dicho por él.

No le gusta una chica. Una fémina. La Eva del Adán. Pero eso solo significa que–

— ¡No te gustan los melones, sino los plátanos! —chilla, incapaz de contenerse.

Stan cubre su boca al notar como unos cuantos curiosos voltean hacia ellos, y el pulso de ambos se acelera. Para mantener las apariencias se separan de inmediato y Kyle le arrebata el cuchillo para partir él las mugrosas verduras.

— ¡No lo digas tan alto, joder! —lo regaña Stan en voz baja.

— Pues perdón tío. Lo lamento, no pude evitar exaltarme al descubrir que a mi súper mejor amigo le van los muchachos durante todos estos años y no tuvo la decencia de comentármelo, ¡apuesto a que los otros ya lo saben, maldita sea!

— En realidad —le dice— Cartman lo descubrió hace poco, gracias a él lo noté —aclara Stan. Kyle corta bruscamente una zanahoria—. Y me aseguró burlón que no tenía de qué preocuparme, que esta persona me correspondería sin meditarlo.

La siguiente víctima de Kyle es una papa.

— Pero yo pienso que es imposible, ¿sabes? el hecho de que Craig y Tweek anden juntos y, y salieran del closet, no quiere decir que todos sean de sexualidad libre.

Oh, pobrecito pimiento.

— Y por eso he intentado indagar un poco en su vida amorosa, la cual por desgracia no existe ya que al parecer el amor le vale un carajo y hay más chances de que Kenny cese de acostarse con todo lo que posea piernas.

Justo cuando Kyle coge la cebolla y se dispone a cortarla como al resto su mano pierde fuerza. Y su corazón. Y su todo.

Y.

Joderjoderjoder. No está pasando.

— Ky, el chico q-que me gusta eres tú.

Incrédulo, Kyle se voltea tan veloz que su cuello se parece al de la protagonista del Exorcista unos minutos. Siente su rostro arder de vergüenza, tan caliente como la estufa.

Y debe tratarse de broma, una cruel broma. Verdad.

Stan le corresponde sin saberlo.

¿Qué?

— Y yo quería saber si, pues, si saldrías conmigo, solo para ver cómo pasan las cosas y si funcionaria algo entre nosotros ¡Digo, solo si quieres! —Stan aprieta sus párpados con ímpetu y al abrirlos se encuentra con la mirada exaltada de Kyle—. Dios, Ky ¿estás llorando?

— Qué dices, tonto —él hipa y seca una de las lágrimas que empiezan a caer por sus mejillas—. Es esta puta cebolla.

— Perdón, yo no quería. Eh, ¿te compro algo, te preparo algo? ¡Kyle!

Entonces Stan intenta calmarlo en vano ante la interrogativa ceja arqueada de la maestra y compañeros, que todos tienen puesta su atención en ellos, y parecen fenómenos y ciertamente Stan no mide sus palabras ni con una maldita regla o escuadra, no se percata de su inmenso valor.

Es, además, un pobre ingenuo, que ni siquiera nota que la cebolla en la tabla de picar sigue intacta.

— Imbécil —sonríe Kyle.

(Imbécil tú. Yo. Nosotros).

— Sí, ¡vale! Sí. Saldré contigo.

(Siempre).

¿Pero así lo quiere, no?


End file.
